Lady Alanna of Naxen?
by StarFire1989
Summary: Basically one of those Alanna goes to the Convent story and then comes to the palace but she is already bethrothed to Gary. They both fall in love.....but not with each other.
1. Chapter 1 So original

This story is all about Alanna going to the convent and then she visits the palace because her father arranges a marriage with Gary (the younger, obviously!) of Naxen to solve the family feud they have going. Alanna falls in love ... but not with Gary and Gary's in love... with Lady Cynthera of Elden. What will happen?  
  
1 Chapter 1  
  
Alanna sighed. She was betrothed to a member of a house Trebond had been fighting with since her great Grandmother's deceit; Naxen. Now, herself and Maude were travelling to the palace for her to meet her new husband, Gareth of Naxen, or Gary as her twin brother normally referred to him as in her letter. The only good point of the visit, as Alanna saw it, was the fact she would get to meet her brother after seven years of being apart.  
  
Alanna and Maude waited as the gate to the magnificent palace was opened and they were directed to Duke Gareth's Chambers where Alanna and Gary would officially be introduced. The King and Queen would also be there so Alanna was dressed to in the finest gown she owned. Not comfortable to ride in for five hours. The servant showed them in and after bowing lefts. Alanna and Maude both curtsied to the King and Queen. As she straightened, she took a quick glance round the room. Thom was there, grinning over his knowledge that his sister would be hating every moment of what was going on. Duke Gareth was smiling warmly at her, with a hand on the shoulder of a person who could only be his son, Gary and, beside the King and Queen was a young man with jet-black hair and sapphire blue eyes. Alanna bit back a gasp. He was the most handsome she had ever set her eyes on. The only problem was, with a crown on his head, he could only be Prince Jonathan of Conte, heir to the throne.  
  
Short. I know. Tell me what you think and I'll carry on. I want five reviews! 


	2. Chapter 2 Love at first sight

Thanks for the comment, Bluebell. I do know that 9 is more than 5 but I kept on forgetting my floppy to update it at school and this is the first chance I have had to get on at home so here it goes. You may have already read this and I'm sorry but I'm doing this one at a time.  
  
Disclaimer- All the characters belong to Tamora Pierce, not me.  
  
Thanks- Thanks to Bluebell of Mindelan who wrote a bit of the first chapter and half of this chapter (The part in * * are written by her.) I recommend her work to all of you. Thanks also to everyone who reviewed. This chapter was written during my French lesson (Bluebell was sitting next to me) so I could add it today.  
  
Chapter 2- Love at first sight.  
  
Jon was taken aback. He had come to the meeting for the fun of it, knowing his cousin was head over heels in love with Lady Cynthera of Elden. Jon didn't know that Gary's fiancée was so beautiful. Thom had never referred to his sister as pretty. He had always said she was the type of person that liked fighting and had thought she would look rougher.  
  
Instead * her copper hair was a cascade of curls, tumbling over her shoulders. The black velvet gown she was wearing clung to her body, accenting her curvy, slim figure. It had pearly, semi-transparent white sleeves, which billowed, but clung around her wrists. Her violet eyes were full of fire, and her face was pale and perfect. He looked away a second before her violet eyes met his sapphire blue ones. *  
  
Gary didn't miss her looks, but still thought Cynthera looked better. As his father suggested he, Thom, and Jon took Alanna for a tour he tried to hide his disappointment. He put on a false smile and offered Alanna his arm. She took it gracefully but Gary missed the face she pulled at Thom for having to act like a lady. Thom smiled to himself. He knew as soon as his sister stepped out of the room her lady like air would disappear and she would demand to be taken to the practise courts. He wasn't far off either.  
  
Did you like it? Sorry it's so short but I didn't have much time. I'll try to do better next time. Review PLEASE. 


	3. Chapter 3 Can't think of a better name

1 I am soooooooo sorry I haven't added much. Please forgive me.  
  
2  
  
3 Lady Alanna of Naxen- Chapter 3  
  
Challenges  
  
"Right then. First stop is my rooms so I can get changed into practice clothes and then down to the practice courts."  
  
Gary's jaw dropped open. He thought Alanna was a lady, not a tough tomboy. Jon seemed to have the same reaction. Thom grinned at his friends; he had been expecting it all along. Alanna stared expectantly, her eyes giving away her amusement.  
  
"Well?" she asked, "Are you coming or not." She tapped her foot on the floor impatiently.  
  
Gary came back to earth suddenly.  
  
"Of-of course. Right this way." He led the group to the visitors wing and himself, Thom and Jon waited outside as Alanna changed. Nothing could hide the smile on Thom's face as he watched his friend amazement at his sister's bluntness.  
  
"I told you not to expect a proper damsel. Is it my fault that you didn't listen?"  
  
Jon and Gary glared at the younger squire, while thoughts ran through they're heads. Never had either of them met a lady so straightforward. Jon was thinking of how her beauty and now her bluntness made him more attracted to her.  
  
Thom ignored the look that his friends gave him and carried on. "Well, what do you think of her?"  
  
"She's …… different. Very pretty but a bit, well, strange. Like you said, not what we were expecting," replied Jon.  
  
"Who's not what you expected?" The three men spun round to reveal Alanna, leaning on he doorway. She looked amused. Boy, she changes quickly, thought Jon.  
  
"You are," was Thom's reply, ignoring the pain as Gary elbowed him in the stomach.  
  
She grinned at them and then said, "Well, are we going to the practice courts or what?" Gary quickly led the way.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
During the whole trip to the practice courts all Jon could think about was the way Alanna looked. (Can anyone think of a nickname for Alanna? I'm getting tired of having to keep writing it out in full.) Even in a plain white shirt and woollen breeches she looked wonderful. Her flawless, curved body filled the clothes perfectly. Her hair was tied back in a rough bun and a few stray strands framed her face. He longed to brush them back for her.  
  
They walked into a spare practice court and she drew the sword she had belted round her waist. Its hilt was solid silver studded with a mixture of amethyst and sapphire stones. The actual blade looked razor sharp and was polished to shine.  
  
"Who gave you that?" asked the aghast Thom. His companions had to agree. The sword looked like the finest any of them had laid their eyes on.  
  
"Oh. Just a friend I made. He owed me a favour and so he gave me this." Alanna shrugged, as if it was nothing.  
  
"Must have been a pretty big favour," muttered Gary under his breath. Jon heard and grinned at his cousin before turning his attention back to Alanna.  
  
"What's it called?" he asked curiously.  
  
"Night," (Knight, get it. Sorry, sad joke) she said, her eyes flashing with pride. "Come on brother, lets see if you have improved at all."  
  
Thom frowned at his sister and took up the challenge. The both got in fighting stance and Alanna whispered, "Ready, steady go!"  
  
Thom made the first move, lunging forward. Alanna brought up her sword and blocked to move and then, sliding the sword down she hooked the tip of her sword by the hilt of her brother and pulled upwards. The sword flew up and clattered down on the ground next to Gary. While Thom was staring at his empty hand, Alanna slid her sword up the base of her brothers chin and whispered, "Yield, bro."  
  
"I yield," he replied and relaxed as she let him free. As he went to pick up his sword he heard his sister ask if Jon or Gary wanted a go. He looked up to see Gary take a protective step away. He smiled.  
  
"I see you haven't changed one bit, sister dear." She grinned at her brother and then turned as Jon said,  
  
"I will give you a go."  
  
I promise you I will add more tomorrow of the day after. Please review and read my other stories. Thanks to all those people who have already reviewed. 


	4. Chapter 4 Fight

26 reviews. That ain't that bad. I was kind of hoping for 30 but you can't win them all.  
  
Fight!  
  
"You sure about that, Jon. She just proved to Thom that she's not to be messed with. Though, I wouldn't mind seeing you beaten by a lady." Gary grinned at his cousin.  
  
That was what made Alanna snap. If anything annoyed her, it was being called a lady.  
  
"I accept your challenge, Your Highness. May the best LADY win."  
  
Jon smiled at her. He didn't plan to be beaten by a lady. He was a better fighter than Thom and he planned to prove that Alanna had just had a lucky win. He slowly drew his sword from its sheath.  
  
Thom gulped. He knew his sister and he knew the look in her eyes. Gary's biggest mistake was to call her a lady and now Jon was not about to get any mercy from Alanna. This could turn out to be messy.  
  
Once again Alanna got into stance, smiling evilly. Just as she muttered go Jon thought, Mithros what have I got myself into. Alanna's thoughts were, show him a 'lady' is an easy opponent. Then he'll learn I'm no 'lady'.  
  
The fight went like the last one, but this time it took a while longer for Alanna to see an opening. When she did Jon had planned it. As she lunged forward his arm shot out and wrapped around her, locking her in his grip. At that moment Jon's affection took over him. He could have beaten her but he made the mistake of staring into her amethyst eyes. Her beauty took over all of his instincts. Alanna used the moment to sneak her sword arm out and up, pointing it under his nostrils and muttering, "I win!"  
  
She wiggled out of her grip and smiled at the shocked prince.  
  
"Like I said, the best LADY won. Next time don't doubt the strength of a woman." She turned and curtsied to the grinning Thom and the shocked, open- mouthed Gary. Jon was a good knight, a really good knight. To be beaten by a lady was something he wouldn't be able to live down if it got out. The problem was, nothing was kept a secret long in palace. Jon knew he wouldn't be able to show his face in court again for months.  
  
He swore to himself inwardly. He had had her beaten and then was cut down by her look. His feelings for her were getting out of control and he had only knows her for a few hours.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Stupid place to finish and I'm really, really sorry about it being so short. I couldn't find the time to write more. Please forgive me and review so I can add more. Also, please read my other stories and review because they aren't doing nearly as good as these are and I would like them to.  
  
40 or more reviews and I'll post the next chapter  
  
Thanks.  
  
StarFire. 


	5. Chapter 5 The ball

Thanks for the reviews. I have a feeling that this chapter is going to be a long one, for all you people who asked me to make them longer.  
  
The Ball  
  
Alanna sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror. There was a mid- winter ball that night and she was dressed in a pale blue dress. It shimmered in tiny diamonds, which decorated the hem and the sleeves. Her shoulder length hair was a mass of slim braids that framed her face, which she insisted not to have to wear face-paints on. She also wore a silver necklace, which was visible under her low neckline.  
  
She sighed once more. Now, like many times before, she wished she could have been born a boy. The idea that her and her brother could have swapped places had only occurred to her after she had walked through the gates to the convent and she had kicked herself many times for it not becoming apparent to her sooner.  
  
She heard a light knock and turned to she Maude, pocking her head around the adjoining between their rooms.  
  
"Come, Alanna. It is time you were properly introduced to the court. Sir Gareth is waiting for you outside."  
  
Alanna nodded and walked into the hallway, putting on a fake smile as she faced her husband-to-be. Now, if it had been the Prince she was to be marrying she didn't think she would be quite so grumpy.  
  
"Are you nervous?" asked Gary as the walked to the announcement room, where they would wait until the rest of the court had been seated.  
  
"No. I'm just annoyed that such a fuss had to be made. I'm not one for social occasions.  
  
"From what Thom has told us about you, I'm not surprised. I've been meaning to ask you, though. Where did you learn to fight? I'm sure it's not a lesson in the convent."  
  
Alanna smiled. "You're sure right about that. Still, none of my teachers know I had lessons. They would probably faint. You know the guy who gave me Night. Well, I used to sneak out and practice with him. He also knows a few Shang warriors who taught me a few tricks. They certainly come in useful, especially when the world is full of over-confident boys." She snapped her mouth shut and they entered the announcement room, which was fill with other couples waiting to be announced, including the royals.  
  
At the sound of the royal fanfare the King and Queen stood up and walked through the red velvet curtain, which hid the room from the people in the Great Hall.  
  
The only thing that stopped Alanna biting her nails as the number of couples in the room decreased was the fact that they were clutching Gary's arm. She didn't notice the look of pain that had taken over him.  
  
If she hadn't been taught otherwise she would have frozen when she heard the herald call,  
  
"Introducing Sir Gareth of Naxen and Lady Alanna of Trebond."  
  
Like the other couples before them they slowly stepped through the curtains and carefully descended the stairs. Once they reached the bottom they bowed to the royals and then walked to their seats.  
  
"That wasn't that bad, now was it?" said Gary as the next couple were introduced. Alanna had let go of her grip on his arm and he was trying not to visibly massage it.  
  
The look that Alanna gave him described her feelings clearly. They watched as the last couples were introduced and then listened as King Roald made a small speech. Once that was over the pages filled the room with the first course in their arms. Alanna used the time to inspect the people she was sharing the table with. Once Gary noticed what she was doing he decided to introduce her to them.  
  
"Alanna, this is Duke Baird of Queenscove and his wife Lady Juliana. (Sorry, Magic Sword- Quest for Camelot kinda gave me the idea. I was stuck for an idea. Has T.P ever mentioned her name) and this is Raoul of Goldenlake and Lady Cynthera of Elden." He smiled warmly at Cynthera, who was sitting next to him. She smiled back.  
  
"So, you're Thom's twin. Looks like he got the honor of serving us, too." Raoul grinned wickedly.  
  
Alanna turned to see her brother walking towards them, his arms fully loaded.  
  
This time it was her who was grinning wickedly, at Thom.  
  
"Why brother. This is a pleasant treat. You look absolutely splendid. You uniform fit's you ……… well."  
  
Thom frowned at his sister. He was fully aware that his clothing, even after all these years, did not fit him. He was still short and a bit stocky, not well built like most knights seven years into their training.  
  
"Wow. I've never seen you two side by side. It's amazing how alike you two look. All Alanna need is your uniform and she could be you." Raoul smiled at the younger boy. He glared back before bending to serve Alanna.  
  
"You know Raoul, it's the oddest thing since we are IDENTICAL twins," he replied sarcastically, glaring at his friend.  
  
"Now, now Thom. You shouldn't speak like that to your elders," teased Duke Baird.  
  
"I'm sorry Raoul," he smiled at him sweetly. "I don't know what came over me."  
  
He finished serving the rest of the table and then left. Alanna was smiling. It looked like this meal was going to be fun.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Alanna sat back and sighed. Like she had thought. The meal had been fun and now came the annoying part. The dancing. She was not in the mood to smile at people and dance with men. Not even Gary. But unfortunately for her, duty had to take priority over her feelings.  
  
"Well, Lady Alanna," asked Gary as the music started up. "Would you like to dance?"  
  
"First things first. I'm Alanna, not Lady Alanna. Also, I would not like to dance but I have a feeling I have to."  
  
She got up when he offered his arm and they walked towards the dance floor. Alanna decide to keep her eyes on her feet rather than talk to her partner. Gary didn't notice. He had his eyes on Cynthera, who was dancing with his cousin. One the dance was over they sauntered of the dance floor over to where the Prince and Cynthera were sitting, drinking some wine.  
  
"Hello, Lady Alanna, Gary. How did you like the meal?" Jon enquired.  
  
While Alanna answered the question Jon was taking in the full beauty of her look while Gary did the same with Cynthera. Jon, who knew about his cousin's feelings to the girl sitting next to him, was wishing they could swap places. Alanna with him and Cynthera with her. Even though Cynthera was a beauty there was something about the way that Alanna looked that made him so attracted to her. He wished the funny feeling in his stomach whenever she was near would go away. What he didn't know, though, was Alanna was feeling the same thing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Alanna watched Gary and Cynthera, who were dancing together. She was sitting with Jon, hoping other men would ignore the fact that she was not on the dance floor. By the look of the man who was making his way towards her, it wasn't working. She decided to strike up a conversation with Jon so it would look like she was occupied.  
  
"So, Jon. Cynthera is really pretty. Don't you think her and Gary look cute together?"  
  
Jon stared at her. "You two are betrothed. Why would you say something like that."  
  
"I don't mind. Anyway, it wasn't my idea to be betrothed in the first place. I would rather stay single or marry a person for love. Not that that would ever happen." She smiled and Jon felt his heart melt inside him.  
  
"I don't think that's impossible. The right man could be staring right at you but you just haven't noticed yet."  
  
"I wish. Well, do you think they look cute together?"  
  
"I guess they do." Jon said.  
  
"Of course they do. He's in love with her. You should know, he's your cousin."  
  
"How do you know Gary's in love with Cynthera?" asked Jon, aghast.  
  
"Well, you just need to see the way he looks at her. Trust me, half of my friends have fallen in love. I should know what it looks like. I don't know why you guys tried to hide it from me. I'm not blind. You know, I think Cynthera feels the same way, though she might have been put of by the fact that we're betrothed. Too bad there is nothing we can do about it."  
  
Jon's eye's lit up. "Who said there wasn't?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well! What do you think? Was it long enough to please you. It better be. Please read and review my other stories or I might be mean and not add more to this one. I want at least 60 reviews on this one and ten more on each of the others to continue. I know it's blackmail but I want to know what people think. Also, I'm welcome to title suggestions to Queen Goddess. I don't think the one I've got now is catchy enough.  
  
Thanks for reading and enjoy.  
  
StarFire.  
  
P.S- To all those people who are bored and looking for people's work to check out I recommend Bluebell of Mindelan (Who sometime write part of this story and is a very close school friend), Angel-Goddess, karlyanne_134 (I think that's her name) and Lady Nicolia. I also recommend anyone else I have read a story by and have liked. Sorry, I can't remember all your names. 


	6. Chapter 6 Schemes

Another chapter added to my fic. You know the drill. Thanks for the review. I don't own the characters, blah blah blah. Proper note at the end if I can be bothered. I had a bit of a writer's block, so it took me a while to come up with this.  
  
Chapter 6- Schemes  
  
The rest of the night Alanna spent discussing plans with Jon. The ball ended quite late and when Alanna was making her way to her rooms she heard a voice call her. She turned to see Raoul jogging to catch up with her.  
  
"You and Jon seem to get on well together. What were you two talking about? That's the first time I've actually seen Jon interested in what a Lady has to say."  
  
Alanna grinned. "We were just coming up with plans to sabotage my engagement. Nothing much."  
  
"Whoa. Rewind please. You were doing what! What are you going on about?"  
  
"It's all very simple Raoul. It is SO obvious that Gary's in love with Cynthera (I actually wrote he was in love with Jon and it took me ten minutes to realise the mistake and correct it.) Jon and me just thought that if we somehow found a way to solve the family feud without me having to get married to Gary it would leave the road clear for Gary and Cynthera to get together."  
  
"Well, then. Did you come up with a plan?" asked the ever-curious Raoul.  
  
"We came up with a type of plan but we're going to need a lot of co- operation for it. I would appreciate it, if it's possible, for all of us to meet in my rooms tomorrow morning. You, me, Jon, Gary and Thom. Please can you find a way to give them the message? I would be grateful." She smiled at him warmly.  
  
"Sure thing. We'll be there." He smiled back and then walked of to do Alanna's bidding.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next morning they were all crowded in Alanna's rooms. Luckily Maude had gone Corus to do some shopping. She would definitely not have been pleased if she had been present.  
  
As soon as they had all found seats Thom seemed irritated that they were all there.  
  
"What's going on? Why do you want to speak to us all? I have chores to do and I wanted to get some shopping done as well." Thom directed his outburst at his sister but Jon intervened.  
  
"We're all here to discuss the plans me and Alanna made last night about her engagement to Gary," Jon explained. Gary looked startles.  
  
"Well, if you've planned an engagement party don't expect me to show. The only plans I would like are of ways to get out of this engagement." He misunderstood Alanna's frown and added hurriedly, "I just don't want other people to make the decision on who I marry."  
  
Alanna smiled at him. "It is a pity this engagement is all wrong because you and I seem to be on the same wave length. The plans are about how to sabotage the relationship," she paused, watching the reaction and Gary and Thom's face, "and this is what we are going to do."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Very short. You know how it goes. You have a writers block and at the moment I can't think of any way for them to sabotage the engagement. I know how to keep the families together (actually, Bluebell of Mindelan came up with it during are French Aural tests) but we are both stuck when it comes to a way of making Lord Alan and Duke Gareth change their minds. HELP. I will accept any ideas via reviews or email.  
  
I recommend the work of Bluebell of Mindelan, angel-goddess, karlyanne134, Lady Nicolia and everyone else who likes my work or I like the work of.  
  
You can email me at sarasa2@rbksch.org or starfire1989@yahoo.co.uk. I check them both regularly. Thanx.  
  
StarFire  
  
P.S- In case you've forgotten REVIEW. I would appreciate more reviews on my other stories as well. They are:-  
  
Queen Goddess- A prince runs away. A goddess who live in the Mortal Realms bring him back home and he fall in love with her. She doesn't know but when she finds out will she feel the same way or will it just blow-up.  
  
Thom, Alanna's son- This is all about Thom since I've never seen a story written about him. Being the lionesses son he get all the attention. But does he want it.  
  
See ya. 


	7. Chapter 7 The Plan

Hiya. I know you all are all complaining bout the fact that I haven't updated in ages and the updates are too short. I'm sorry. To all you people who complained, I am SO sorry bout the mix up bout Thom and Alanna bein identical twins. It didn't really occur 2 me till I saw all the reviews. Here's da long awaited Chapter 7. I know I said it would be short but I did all my hmw yesterday so I had enough time to write a longish one. The longest so far.  
  
Chapter 7- The Plan  
  
Alanna sat back in her chair, a bit breathless. She had explained her plan, with Jon butting in when he felt right. The rest of her visitors were staring at them, open-mouthed.  
  
"Do you really think that will work?" asked Thom, still not quite sure about the big plan.  
  
"It has to work. If Father and Duke Gareth really thing we are desperately in love with each other, they'll agree that we want to make the wedding as perfect as possible, meaning that they will agree with a long engagement so that we will have tons of time to arrange it. That means, after a month or so, we can have some kind of big argument and break it off. No one can complain because if we make it a really public thing, they can't really force us to be together, since everyone will know how much we hate each other." She smiled at the group in front of her, quite proud of her idea.  
  
"But then how will we end the family feud?" Gary questioned, having a few doubts but still impressed with the idea.  
  
"We can leave that to your heirs to decide, so it's not your problem." Jon said, while thinking to himself, 'if I marry Alanna they will be family anyway.'  
  
Alanna interrupted his train of thoughts by saying,  
  
"I thought you would be ecstatic. This means you could marry Cynthera." She grinned at Gary.  
  
"How did you know I like Cynthera?" Gary exclaimed, glaring accusingly at his cousin, who replied,  
  
"Don't look at me. I never said anything." He smiled at Gary.  
  
Alanna smiled at her fiancé as well. "He's right. I figured it out all by myself. It is so obvious that you two are in love."  
  
"And you would be and expert on that, wouldn't you," Thom taunted at Alanna (does that make sense?)  
  
"As a matter of fact, I DID go to a convent, which is full girls who would fall desperately in love with ANY eligible man who visited." She smiled triumphantly at her twin. She had missed the arguments they had had between them. She especially missed winning them.  
  
Thom glared back at his sister, while thinking to himself, 'if you were such an expert on love, you would know that Jon is in love with you. He didn't dare, though, to say this aloud for he would be on the receiving end of both Alanna's and Jon's wrath, something he wouldn't wish on his worst enemy.  
  
Raoul, who had been silent throughout the whole conversation, finally spoke up with a problem that had been bothering him since the discussion had started. He directed the problem to Gary.  
  
"How do you plan on keeping Cynthera interested. If you have to play really in love with Alanna, she won't exactly wait till you've lost interest in her to try her luck with you, to be frank."  
  
Gary glared at Raoul for bursting his bubble. He then turned to Alanna for an answer. She shrugged a reply to his questioning look.  
  
"Don't look at me. I didn't say I had the answer to all of your problems. I just came up with the basic plan."  
  
"With my help," butted in Jon (A-N: I don't want him to sound arrogant- he's supposed to be da perfect guy.)  
  
Alanna smiled warmly at Jon, causing his insides to turn to jelly.  
  
"I couldn't have done it without you." (Awww. Soppy)  
  
Gary glanced back and forth between Alanna and Jon. A waning look from Thom stopped him from saying anything out loud but it didn't stop the thoughts going through his head. My cousin is in love with my fiancée, he said to himself. Great, lets just add another twist into this story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alanna was surprised when she heard the noon bell toll. Herself and the men had had a long discussion about all the pro's and con's of the idea, trying as hard as possible to find a solution to the problems. Some had been successful, some not so.  
  
Thom got up at the sound of the bell and stretched, ridding himself of the cramps he had got while sitting on the bed all morning.  
  
"You people may not have any work to do but I do. Are you coming to lunch?"  
  
Alanna glanced around at the people in her room.  
  
"I have to go," replied Alanna with a sigh.  
  
"Same with me. As it's the social season, I'm duty bound to attend." he smiled at Alanna. They had been swapping looks since the beginning of the conversation.  
  
"I'm eating in the mess hall with Thom. I told father that I would have a 'talk' with him about the wedding, though I think he probably just going to tell me what is happening and I will have to agree." He gave a irritated groan.  
  
"I just can't be bothered to go, and I have no obligations, so I think I will give lunch a miss and go for a ride. (Why am I bothering to describe all this.)  
  
They all left Alanna's rooms, Thom Gary and Raoul lagged behind. As soon as the Prince and Alanna were out of earshot an excited discussion took place.  
  
"What is going on between those two? They were getting all mushy in front of us. Jon is never that obvious, especially when with women." Raoul exclaimed.  
  
"Neither is my sister. I may have not seen her for seven years but some things never change. She has never liked anyone." Thom's surprise of the antics of his knight master and his sister was obvious.  
  
"They seemed quite in love to me, though I don't think anything has happened yet. I think it would be a bit odd for my cousin to kiss my fiancée," Gary mentioned.  
  
"If you think about it, it's nicely planned. You two can have your argument about it. Alanna can yell because of you and Cynthera and you can yell because of Jon and Alanna." Thom grinned; proud he had come up with something for the plan.  
  
"Don't talk about it so loud," Gary muttered through his teeth as they entered the mess hall. "If people find out, we will end up having a lot of uncomfortable explaining to do." (A.N- Forgot to mention that Raoul left after he said his part)  
  
Thom sighed and picked up a plate, ladling a large spoonful of soup to go with his bread. It was going to be a long month.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alanna was quiet as she walked down the corridor alone with Jon. It was a bit awkward. She knew that what she felt for him was real. Try as she might she could not get the prince out of her head. She thought the Prince might feel the same way, she had seen some of the glances that he had sent her way, but she was happy for him to make the first move.  
  
A.N- Hope that woz long enough. Like I said in da authors note before I'm going to New York tomorrow so I won't be back for another week. Then I start school so I might not be able to upload for a while. Sozzy. Also hi to the little fan club (of 5 people) I have eared at skool. Heya Tat, Gene- Leigh, Kuigli, Neshma and Kiran. Also a small comment to Sarah (misschatterbox@hotmail.com, I think that's right.) In your review you mention comments from your class. Does that mean your whole class read it? Coz it makes me proud and kinda scared. Anyway, a review would be nice. Have just reached the 99 so by tomorrow when I upload I hope to have 100. Enough of my chatter. Thanx for reading  
  
StarFire.  
  
REVIEW. 


	8. Chapter 8 Lady Tatiana

This is a dedication to my good friend Bluebell of Mindelan. A.N at the end.  
  
Chapter 8- Lady Tatiana  
  
As Alanna and Jon entered the hall, they found out that there was a new lady at court.  
  
"I wonder who it is," Alanna said out loud together companion. His answer was interrupted by a bright musical voice exclaiming,  
  
"Hello Cousin. A nice welcome I got from you and my brother. You didn't even bother to show up at my arrival."  
  
Jon spun round to face a beautiful woman with shoulder length chestnut hair and the same eyes as Gary, round and sparkling with mischief.  
  
"Tatiana. Nobody told us you were coming to Court or you would have been greeted with all the hospitality Gary and I could give." He grinned at his younger cousin.  
  
"I'm sure," she replied, the sparkle never leaving her eyes. They wandered over to Alanna and she raised a questioning eyebrow at Jon.  
  
"Forgive me. Tatiana, this is Lady Alanna of Trebond. Alanna, this is Gary's sister, Lady Tatiana of Naxen."  
  
Alanna grinned at the girl, who looked only a year younger that herself. "You hardly need an introduction. You and your brother look so alike."  
  
"So many people have told me. I'm not sure to take it as a compliment or an insult." She smiled at Alanna. "Here I am, insulting my brother's looks and you are his betrothed. Is he so careless that my cousin has to show you around?"  
  
Alanna had taken an immediate liking to the girl. "Hardly. He had to eat with your father in the pages mess and Jon volunteered to show me to the all. It takes a while to get used to finding your way around here."  
  
"If you want we can show you to the Page's mess after dinner, Tat." Jon offered.  
  
"You seem to have forgotten that you are not the only one who grew up in Court. I may have been away for a while but I doubt it has changed that much."  
  
"I've been here so long, it seems that it never changes. Still, we'll come with you to the mess after dinner. For now though, you can sit with us and we'll fill you in with all the gossip you've missed." Jon smiled down at his cousin and led her to their dinner table.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
As Jon, Alanna and Tat walked towards the page's mess, they heard quick footsteps.  
  
"Someone's in a hurry," commented Tat as they walked round the corner. She found herself running into her brother, who was panting from rushing around. Thom and Raoul weren't far behind. Tat was swept up into her big brother's arms and hugged tightly.  
  
"You're back!" he exclaimed, his eyes shining.  
  
"Put me down, you big oaf. I can't breath," panted Tat.  
  
"I'm sorry." He gave her an apologetic look. "I was just so excited when father told me you were here."  
  
"For Mithros' sake, Gary. You didn't have to look so eager to leave. You left so fast it was like you couldn't wait to get out of there," complained an irritated Thom. He then caught a look at the breathless Tat and his jaw dropped. Tat had the same reaction.  
  
Alanna elbowed her brother in the stomach. " Didn't anyone ever teach you it was rude to stare," she muttered in his ear. His mouth immediately snapped shut and a blush crept up his cheeks. Raoul, who had finally caught up, interrupted Thom and Tat's fascination with each other.  
  
"Hey Tat. I heard that you were back." Raoul smiled down at her cheerfully. Tat's mouth snapped shut and she smiled back at the big knight. Then, she stared pointedly at her brother for an introduction for the handsome red headed man.  
  
"Oh. Sorry sis. That's Thom, Alanna's twin brother and Jon's squire."  
  
She arched an eyebrow. "You're Thom. Gary's written a lot about your exploits."  
  
"I hope some of it was good." Thom bowed and kissed the dainty white hand offered to her. This time it was Alanna who rose an eyebrow. If she hadn't known her brother so well, she would have dismissed the idea in seconds. But the way he was acting led her to think otherwise. He likes her, she thought with a grin and she feels the same way, so it seems.  
  
"Oh don't worry. Most of it was good. Some of them were extremely interesting. I envy your grasp on your Gift. I have a small one but it is not much use, unless I want to light a candle."  
  
"I believe that no matter how small a Gift is, it is always useful in some way. I'll give you a book I have on small magic. Some are fascinating spells and if you tweak them a bit, they can prove to be extremely useful."  
  
"I would love to read such a book." Tat looked truly awed at the thought. Wow, Thom has found someone who will put up with his rambling about magic thought Alanna. Suddenly, a plan seemed to form in her mind. Jon noticed the spark in her eyes. He decided that he would inquire about it later on. It seemed that his squire had found his first crush and he wasn't going to miss a second of it.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
This is getting really interesting to write. I've been a it all weekend with all my stories. I seem to have been able to organise my time a lot more usefully so that writing can be a lot more frequent. You probably know where this is going to lead, but carry on reading. I might surprise you and I might not. You have to wait and read to see.  
  
To find out, though, you have to review. I don't care if you have to point out every mistake I have made. A review is appreciated in any shape or form. I thank Bluebell once more for the name. Review and I'll update.  
  
This, in case you haven't figured, is dedicated to Tat...oops, Bluebell of Mindelan...who is actually called Tatiana. Lady Tat is based on her...though she is blonde, and blue eyed. And she fancies Faleron and Dom, not Thom. And also, i think that Lady Tatiana would UPDATE HER STORIES ONCE IN A WHILE. HINT HINT BLUEBELL!!!  
  
O yea, review! StarFire. 


	9. Chapter 9 Reminiscence

Thanx for da reviews. A.N at the bottom.  
  
Chapter 9- Reminiscence  
  
There was a lot of laughter in the Prince's quarters that night. All of the group, Jon, Alanna, Gary, Tatiana, Thom and Raoul had retreated to his rooms, because they were the biggest, after the meeting in the corridor. The night had been filled with stories of everyone's exploits, many of them humorous. As Alanna watched them, and added a few of her stories and comments, she found that she had found a good group of friends in these people, even though she had only know most of them for a few days.  
  
She cast a glance around the room. She was sitting in between Jon and Gary on the bed, while Raoul occupied a place on the floor. With some discreet help from them, Thom and Tat had found themselves sharing a seat opposite the floor. No one mentioned the fact that neither of them argued about the seating arrangement.  
  
". And Raoul and me walked in and found Gary red in the face from yelling and Thom hadn't even lifted his head up from his book. It was two hours past curfew before Thom had finished the book. He looked up and only then he realised he had missed midday and dinner." Jon grinned at his squire, as Thom cheeks blushed red.  
  
"It was a good book," he argued. "I can't help it that I was kind of long."  
  
"I'm sure," replied Gary sarcastically. "You should have seen him trying to explain why he hadn't done any of his work the next day to the Mithran priests. The only person he told the truth to was Myles, and he just clapped him on the back and asked him to lend him the book. We were half expecting Myles not to show up for the next day's lesson."  
  
"No such luck though," said Jon with a sigh. Alanna grinned. They had all become close in these few days they had known each other and she had a feeling that it would stay that way for a long time. A bell tolled, indicating the time for everyone to go to sleep.  
  
"Bout time we left, I guess," Alanna said standing up and stretching. Everyone else got up. Thom said his good nights and retreated to his room via the connecting door. Everyone else headed toward the door.  
  
"Gary, can I speak to you for a moment?" Alanna asked when they were out in the corridor.  
  
"Sure. You guys go ahead." He said with a nod towards Raoul and Tat. They smiled and left, leaving Alanna and Gary alone in the corridor.  
  
"What's up?" he asked as they headed toward Alanna's rooms slowly.  
  
"I was just wondering if were going to let Tat into our plans. I mean, she's very nice and I don't mind what you want to do. What I notice, though, was that we have a solution to our previous problem."  
  
"Which one do you mean," Gary asked, raising a quizzical eyebrow.  
  
"Well. We were wondering how we were going to solve the family feud. If you ask me, Thom and Tat may be out answer. I mean, it's so obvious to us, if not to them, that they are in love. And it's just as good as our betrothal because he's it the heir to Trebond."  
  
"Well, I did notice there obvious liking for each other, but I never thought they could be the solution were looking for. That might be because it's not the only thing in my head, all day long. The way you go on about it, I feel as if you don't enjoy being betrothed to me," Gary joked.  
  
"Oh no. I'm loving every minute of this," Alanna replied sarcastically. "So, are you going to tell Tat about the plan."  
  
Gary paused for a moment, thinking. The he shook his head. "We can work on getting them together and then if they do end up together, we'll let her in on the secret. She is very smart though (See Bluebell, you're smart) so she might guess what's going on."  
  
"If that's the case, we'll tell her. Until then, it's just our little secret." Alanna smiled up at him. They stopped outside Alanna's door. Gary bowed.  
  
"I believe this is your room, my dear Lady," he said, a familiar twinkle in his eyes. Alanna glared loftily at him then, with a curt nod, opened the door and let herself in, closing the door in Gary's face. He just grinned and walked off.  
  
Alanna entered her rooms to be greeted by a seemingly happy Maude.  
  
"Nice to know that you and Sir Gareth have made such good friends. I told you tat the marriage was not that bad. Since you are getting on so well, will be leaving for Trebond tomorrow. I will return before the wedding."  
  
Alanna tried to look disappointed. "Oh Maude. I will miss you. But I know you have to go. I feel that I will manage fine even thought you are not here to help me. I do have Lady Tatiana, Gary's sister, as a friend now and I'm sure she will help me with any problems I have.  
  
"I am glad that you have made a new friend. As long as you don't mind, then, I will carry on with my plans to leave tomorrow."  
  
Alanna tried to keep a sad expression on her face while her heart leapt with joy. This will make everything so much easier, without Maude looking over my shoulder all the time. So much easier to sneak around with Jon, said a part of her mind. Alanna ignored the thought, though a slight blush appeared on her cheeks. She had a feeling that Jon liked her but she wasn't sure and she wasn't about to make a fool of herself to find out if it were true.  
  
Luckily Maude didn't notice the blush and Alanna excused herself and went to sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
The next day Alanna got up early to see Maude off. She waved at the retreating carriage, trying somewhat unsuccessfully to keep her joy from showing on her face. She turned back and re-entered the Palace, retreating to her rooms so she could start enjoying her freedom.  
  
She had only just sat down when there was a knock on the door. With a sigh she got back up and opened the door. She was very surprised when she saw Jon standing at hre doorway. She smiled, her heart soaring. Stop it, she told herself. You can't fall in love with the Prince.  
  
"Hello Jon. What brings you here?" She asked, trying to keep her emotion from her voice.  
  
Jon, looking somewhat uncomfortable, gave her a wry grin.  
  
"Would you like to go for a walk in the gardens?"  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Good place to end, don't you think. Review and you'll get to find 


	10. More will comesoon!

WOAH  
  
I did not realise how many people liked the story... in my opinion, it isn't that great. But I'm happy to carry on, so keep a look out for updates! Chapter 10 has already been started  
  
Starfire 


End file.
